Dirty Talk
by Jiyuu15
Summary: "Tetsuya... jika kau bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Ya, begitu banyak sesuatu yang salah dalam dirimu..." / "T-tunggu… Akashi―" / warning! AkaKuro lime, pwp, etc. don't like don't read.


Jika dilihat-lihat, Kuroko Tetsuya itu terlalu manis untuk disebut sebagai laki-laki. Tidak, bahkan dalam sekali lihat, siapapun pasti mengatakan remaja bertubuh mungil penyuka vanilla milkshake itu akan langsung berkomentar _'manis'_ tentang dirinya.

Tidak terkecuali seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang juga penasaran padanya.

Huh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, BL, pwp, yaoi dan sebangsanya(?)!**

**AkaKuro**

**Rate M**

"**Dirty Talk"**

**Jiyuu15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata crimsonnya tidak berkedip sekalipun dalam beberapa menit ini. Sepasang mata milik kapten dari tim basket Teiko itu seolah telah menargetkan mangsanya yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia terpaku pada remaja dengan surai biru muda itu, setiap gerakan serta mimik wajahnya tak terlewat dari pandangannya. Dan saat ini, di ruang ganti basket yang hanya ada mereka berdua, sorot mata Akashi tampak lebih jelas apa maksud dibalik tatapannya kini.

"... Akashi-kun?" suara panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Tentu, Kuroko menyadari bahwa kaptennya saat ini tengah memperhatikannya sangat seksama, seakan mengobservasi tubuh bagian atasnya yang saat ini telanjang karena ia sedang berganti pakaian.

Ujung bibir Akashi sedikit terangkat. Kapten dari Kiseki no Sedai yang juga belum memakai pakaiannya sama seperti Kuroko hingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atas telanjang tersebut hanya merespon singkat. "Hn? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"... hanya perasaanku saja atau... memang Akashi-kun sedari tadi memperhatikanku? Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, Akashi-kun?"

Begitu polos. Ya, memang sulit untuk Kuroko memahami tatapan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan maksud tersembunyi ini. Ia mengira, Akashi sedang memastikan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Mungkin semacam dapat keahlian baru? atau dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat terlalu lemah dan kurus itu dia akan berkomentar bahwa Kuroko tidak cocok untuk bermain basket? Ah, tidak. Yang terakhir itu Kuroko berharap Akashi tidak mengatakannya.

Tapi jika ditanya tentang tubuhnya, Akashi sudah tahu harus menjawab apa.

Langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati _phantom_ yang baru saja ia temukan sebagai kekuatan baru tim basket Teiko. Tangannya seolah tergerak oleh godaan tubuh putih Kuroko yang memancing pikiran dewasanya saat ini. Ia mengangkat dagu remaja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, membawa kedua aquamarine-nya untuk menatap langsung pada manik crimsonnya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, Tetsuya? Kau terlalu polos untuk seukuran anak SMP saat ini."

Mata Kuroko melebar mendengarnya. Tubuhnya serasa membeku di tempat. Apa-apaan ini? Akashi Seijuurou... apa yang dia pikirkan? Posisi ini... wajahnya yang terlalu dekat, ia bahkan dapat merasakan hangat napas kaptennya.

Akashi menarik tangannya dari dagu Kuroko, kini beralih menempatkannya pada tubuh sang _phantom_. Didekatkannya mulutnya pada telinga Kuroko, membisikkan hal-hal yang membuat siapapun akan salah tingkah karenanya.

Meski itu lelaki seperti Kuroko Tetsuya sekalipun.

"Tetsuya... jika kau bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Ya, begitu banyak sesuatu yang salah dalam dirimu..."

"T-tunggu… Akashi―"

Kaki Kuroko serasa melemah seketika ketika bibir sang kapten menyentuh daun telinganya dengan mesra. Tangan besar itu juga kini sedang menelusuri bagian dadanya, membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang membuatnya merasa panas.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan setiap aku melihatmu telanjang pada setiap kesempatan seperti ini? Tetsuya, kau membuat pikiranku kacau. Kau membuatku ingin mendorong tubuhmu ke dinding, menahan kedua tanganmu di atas kepalamu. Aku juga ingin segera mencoba merasakan bibirmu, menciummu... hm? jika kau tidak mau? aku akan memaksamu membuka mulut dengan jemariku yang bermain pada titik sensitifmu di bagian dada."

Napas Kuroko mulai memberat. Tidak, apa yang dikatakan Akashi Seijuurou memberikan efek pada tubuhnya.

"Di saat itu juga, aku akan segera memainkan lidahku di dalam rongga mulutmu, merasakan saliva dan mengulum bibirmu... membuatmu mengeluarkan suara erangan yang tertahan, Tetsuya. Ah, kau tahu? Aku juga selalu penasaran bagaimana dengan suara desahanmu..."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya rapat, tangannya yang hendak mendorong Akashi tiba-tiba ditahan oleh sang kapten. "A-Akashi-kun... hentika― !?" sebuah gerakan dari Akashi mengejutkan Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai merah yang menahannya itu tiba-tiba mendorong jatuh tubuh Kuroko ke lantai, membuat sang phantom kini terbaring dan merasakan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinginnya lantai ruang ganti mereka. Tanpa memberi banyak kesempatan kedua tangan Kuroko lepas dari tawanannya, Akashi kembali menahan pergelangan pemuda di bawahnya kini.

"Akh belum selesai, Tetsuya."

Kuroko meneguk ludanya ketika melihat seringai tipis dari Seijuurou. Tidak, Kuroko berharap siapapun datang ke ruangan ini sekarang juga. Atau jika tidak...

"Mungkin dengan menjilat nipple-mu, kau akan mendesah, Tetsuya? Atau aku harus melakukannya lebih? Seperti menyesapnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan menggigitnya? Sementara tanganku bermain pada _junior_-mu yang mungkin sudah mengeras?"

Atau jika tidak, Kuroko akan terbawa oleh semua perkataan Akashi.

"Hmph. Baiklah. Hanya desahan tidak akan membuatku puas. Aku ingin membuatmu berteriak, Tetsuya. Membuatmu meneriakkan namaku."

Suara Akashi dengan nada rendah itu semakin membuat Kuroko membayangkan hal seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Mata birunya tampak semakin sayu dari yang sebelumnya, menyiratkan hasrat yang meluap. "Akashi-kun... kumohon, hentikan..." wajahnya semakin terasa panas jika apa yang dikatakan Akashi benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum puas. "Kau tidak mau membayangkan selanjutnya, Tetsuya? Di mana saat aku menyentuh kejantanannmu yang telah mengeras. bisa kau bayangkan, Tetsuya?"

Jika Kuroko punya kekuatan lebih, ia bersumpah akan menendang kaptennya sekarang juga.

Jika ia berani.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kau akan mendesah keras saat lidahku memutari ujung kejantananmu, membasahi milikmu dengan saliva. ya... dan kau tidak akan kuat bukan jika aku memasukkan seluruh milikmu dalam mulutku? Mengulumnya, menghisapnya dan memainkan lidahku pada bagian milikmu. Apa kau bisa bertahan untuk tidak klimaks saat sensasi aneh yang nantinya kau rasakan ketika semakin lama aku menggerakkan kepalaku maju-mundur semakin cepat pada milikmu, Tetsuya?"

"mnngh... Akashi-kun..." benar saja, Kuroko termakan oleh semua perkataan Akashi.

"Lalu... yang paling kuinginkan adalah **ketika milikku memasukimu**, Tetsuya."

Berakhir. Akashi melepaskan kedua tangan Kuroko yang ditahan olehnya. Kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan berdiri tanpa membantu Kuroko yang kini masih terbaring dalam keadaan _berantakkan_.

"Maaf, candaanku sepertinya keterlaluan, Tetsuya. Cepat pakai pakaianmu. Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi dan Daiki sudah terlalu lama menunggu kita."

Akashi berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat lokernya, mengambil kemeja yang hendak ia gunakan. Tanpa ia mengetahui bahwa Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan perbuataannya.

"Akashi-kun... k-kumohon..."

Benar, bukan? Akashi sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Seulas seringaian tampak pada wajah tampan Seijuurou ketika ia menengok ke arah seseorang yang memohon padanya. Memohon untuk menyelesaikan urusan pada satu bagian tubuh yang bereaksi sedari tadi oleh perkataan kotor Akashi.

"... sepertinya Ryouta dan yang lainnya harus menunggu kita lebih lama."

**.**

**.**

**End**

Oke, jujur, saya ngerasa 'sesuatu' bikin Akashi jadi semesum gini, wkwkwkwk, plis, ini efek Akashi buka baju di OVA knb yang baru itu XD

Oh ya, dan di sini settingnya masih Teiko ver , anggap aja Akashi lebih tinggi dari Kuroko pas SMP ini, meski saya lihatnya tinggi mereka setara, muahahaha~ dan ada yang mikirkah setelah baca ini, 'hah? smp tapi udah anu-anu?' walah, maafkan saya, imajinasi fujo saya terlalu laknat ;/3

Buat yang nunggu fic saya yang lain, gomenne… entah habis kejeduk apa, semua ide buyar, gugur, rontok, mbrodol(?)…. Jadi… tolong, jangan gebukin saya ya /?/

Mind to review? :)


End file.
